


And the "Beast"

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve comes home to find Flynn head-to-head with...a monster apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the "Beast"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you know how itchy I felt writing this. I keep feeling things on me.

"What. Are. You doing?" Eve asked as she walked into the apartment. Flynn was stood on one of the couches, a glass in one hand and a broom in the other.

"Ssshhhh!" he cried out insistently, "You might scare it away!"

Eve followed his gaze to the floor then looked back up at him, confusion heavy on her face. "Again, what?!"

"It was here! It was here with its legs and beady eyes that were just staring me out like it knew it had the upper hand!" he hissed.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes. "What kinda bug is it this time?" she asked, walking over to him. She should've known really, she was getting used to seeing Flynn in full panic mode whenever there was anything about with feelers or more legs than himself. The broom was a new addition though.

"Spider," he said bitterly. "He was a nasty one, one of them that runs really quick and has skinny legs and a giant body." He shivered at the thought.

"And the broom is because..?"

"It went under the rug somehow and I was trying to poke it to get it out."

"Of course. Gimme the glass," Eve held out her hand. Flynn gave it to her then offered her the broom. "I'm good, thanks," she added with sarcasm. "Which side of the rug did it go under?"

"The one closest to us."

Getting on her hands and knees, Eve carefully lifted the soft black rug and tried to spy the small creature. She'd barely picked up the material when the spider, with _'its legs and beady eyes'_  came running out and darted across the floorboards towards the kitchen. A howling shriek from behind her drew Eve's attention away from it, and she spun around to give Flynn a horrified look. He was now crouched on the arm of the sofa, as though he'd been peering over her shoulder for the last few minutes, face full of panic. "Wow," Eve simply let out. "I cannot tell you how sexy you look right now."

Ignoring her sarcasm Flynn pointed to the small black object now hovering between the living room and kitchen. "Don't let it go, don't let it go!" he urged, flapping his hands about in front of him.

Eve rolled her eyes before zoning in on the spider and stealthily trapping it under the glass. She stood up with satisfaction and put her hands on her hips. "Paper?" she asked, swinging back round to look at Flynn who still looked a little afraid. 

"Post is on the counter," he nodded to the kitchen worktop. 

She strolled over to it and picked a letter up off the pile. "Hey, you were supposed to sort through these," she scolded.

"Yeah well I kinda got distracted," he retorted, motioning pointedly to the glass.

Eve sighed and carefully slid the envelope under the glass, ignoring Flynn's audible winces.  "Hey there little guy," Eve smiled into the glass as she walked back to the front door.

Flynn stepped down off the couch and cautiously followed her. "What are you doin- don't talk to it! It's going to think it can come back!"

"It's not a cat."

"No, a cat wouldn't try to kill me."

Eve gave him an incredulous look. "Flynn you're over 6ft tall, this thing is barely 2 inches big."

"That's because it's trying to come across as sweet and friendly, then it goes in for the attack!" he hissed, making claw shapes with his hands, all the time squinting his eyes at the creature. 

"Just open the door please," Eve said. Flynn did as he was told, backing away from the glass as Eve neared him. She knelt down by the door and prepared to let the spider go when she thought better of it and instead stepped down the few stairs that led to their door and released the arachnid into the street, sure that Flynn would think that was enough distance from their apartment.

 

"Happy? she asked as she re-entered the apartment and shut the door behind her. Flynn's face was full of relief and he smiled at her for the first time since she'd walked in. 

"Very."

"Flynn, you've faced monsters and vampires, you killed Dracula! How could a teeny spider bother you?" 

"Dracula had two legs," he stated simply, holding up his fingers. He said it as though that was his whole argument so Eve didn't press the matter any further, instead she just shook her head and laughed. "Hey," he whispered, grabbing her hands and lacing her fingers with his own. "Thank you for protecting me, you really are a great Guardian."

"You're welcome," she replied with a soft smile that lit up her eyes. She untangled their fingers and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll always take care of you Librarian," she whispered into his ear. 

"Likewise Guardian," he promised. A moment later he felt Eve snigger into his shoulder. "What?" he asked, leaning back so he could look at her. 

"You should've seen your face when it ran!" she laughed, parting from him and walking towards the bedroom. 

"It had eight legs Eve! Eight! That's more than me and you put together! It is unnatural!" he protested, following behind with a pout as Eve laughed on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
